Love Waits for No Man
by Solara Moonset
Summary: Krista is just average. Average abilities, average looks, average grades. That is until she finds herself half way around the world and five hundred years into the past. Saving the life of a small girl changes Krista's life in a way she never imagined. She begins a journey with the girl, her guardian, a quiet demon Lord, and his servant, a loud and grumpy toad demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my newest Inu Yasha fan-fiction. The rating is M because I'm not sure where this story is going. The rating my change as the story nears its end. Enjoy! Also there is a bit of Japaneses further down in the story. Don't worry, not all the conversations are in Japaneses.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha, but i do own Krista! (for those Yu Yu fans, Krista's Kitsune look is loosely based off of Kurama's foxy appearance.)

Pro

Krista wasn't like other kids. When her mommy took her to play dates she noticed she was stronger and faster than the other kids. They looked like her mommy, not like her. She had a big bushy tail and pointed fox ears. Her fur and hair was silver, her eyes crimson; her mom always made her wear hats and long coats to hide her ears and tail. The other little kids were scared of her and her looks. She could look like them for small amounts of time if she tried really hard, never longer than an hour though. She didn't want to be scary. She tried really hard to look like them.

It was her first day of preschool, and she was nervous. Her mommy had put a special headband on her head so no one would see her ears, and a long uncomfortable dress to hide her tail. Krista had been told to move like the other kids, not as fast or as strong as she could and she really wanted to impress her mommy. Despite her nervousness, her first day went well, until recess. The other children were kicking around a ball and hollered for her to play with them, in her excitement she forgot her promise and kicked the ball over the two story tall preschool building. Shocked by what they had seen, the teachers rushed over.

"What happened?"

"How could a four year old do that?"

"What are you?"

"DEMON!"

Questions were flung at Krista and she started to cry, these people were mean and they were scaring her. One of the part time teachers, a pastor from a nearby church, yelled that she was demon spawned and need to be cleansed. He took he away to a dark cold room filled with strange people. Krista was tied to a table and her dress was forced off her back. Gasps were heard when they found her tail. Next they ripped her headband from her head.

"Demon be gone!" was yelled as papers that burned were tossed on her. Knifes sliced into her back, ears, and tail. All Krista could do was sob and cry out for her mommy. All her cries were ignored. Soon the pain became too much and Krista lost consciousness.

~OOO~

Krista sat up breathing hard. She looked around her, she was in her dorm room, and nothing was out of place. A glance at the mirror showed that her hair was red-ish auburn, her eye hazel. She didn't have fox ears on her head, or a fox tail coming out of her back, there weren't even any scars on her back. She wasn't a demon; she wasn't even that special. Satisfied that she just had an intense nightmare, Krista closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Ch1

Krista couldn't believe how late her professor had kept her after class, the sun had already gone down and now she had to rush through the wooded part of campus alone. If he had only let one of her friends or even her lab partner stay with her, she wouldn't be alone now. These woods always gave her a weird kind of creepy feeling. She avoided it whenever she could, but walking around campus alone at night was even more dangerous than going through the woods.

Krista held her bag tighter to her chest and rushed through the forest, the faster she could get out of there the better. The path was nearly impossible to see in the dark, she didn't know when she went from the concrete sidewalk to a dirt path, but the farther she went the smaller the path seem to become. As she took her next step, the ground gave way and she was falling, sliding down some sort of ridge. Krista was too panicked about falling to realize the campus was flat. Her slide came to an abrupt halt when she hit a river. She knew for a fact, there were no rivers on campus.

"Great! Just Great! Not only did I get lost in those stupid woods and wondered off campus but now I'm soaking wet too." She growled into the night. Checking her phone, she saw she had no signal. She shrived as she stood and looked around her. In the distance she could see a flickering light. Light meant people, or at the very least civilization. The banks of the river were slippery, every time Krista tried to climb out, she slid back in. Huffing in aggravation she leapt at the bank, somehow landing on top. She was confused at how she managed the jump, but never the less proud that she did. It didn't take her all that long to reach the light, which turned out to be a campfire.

"Hello. I seemed to have gotten lost and slid down that ridge back there. Could you be so kind as to tell me the way back to town?" Krista called coming through the trees. There were three men sitting around the fire. At her voice they looked up at her.

"Anata ga koko ni subete no hoho o yatte no yona chisana mono wa nanidesu ka?" The first called.

"Akiraka ni kanojo war yoke karade wanaidesuga, kanojo wa fuku o kite imasu yo ni, kanojo ga Chu no jotai o mite kudasai!" the second leered.

"Kodomo o kite, karera ni nani no kokoro o shiharawanai. Kasai de jibun jishin o atatameru." The third reached out to Krista and motioned her forward.

"I have no idea what you're saying. I don't suppose any of you speak English?" Krista asked. She didn't want to get any nearer them than she had too.

"On'nanokowa shinpurudenakereba narimasen. Kanojo mo watashi mo kanojo o tsuika suru koto naku, jitaku de yashinau tame ni amarini mo oku no kuchi o mottebanashi o suru kotow a dekimasen." The first man was pointing wildly at her and speaking angrily to the other men. Sighing Krista left the strange men and headed in the direction she hoped town and the campus were in. She'd have to stop by the police station on her way back to her dorm to let them know about the strange people in the woods.

Krista walked around for hours, nothing seemed familiar. She couldn't find any lights from the town or university, she couldn't hear traffic from the freeway either, and she was pretty certain she was walking in circles. Tried, sore, and wet Krista found a semi sheltered spot in the roots of a tree and sat there to rest for the night. In the morning she'd have better luck, she was sure.

~OOO~

Morning came slowly for Krista. More than anything else she was terrified. She'd never been camping before, her parents hated the outdoors. She had no idea what to do and just hoped she'd find her way out of the forest and back into town. When dawn finally began to break, and the world began to be filled with light, Krista noticed she wasn't very far from a well beaten dirt path. Overjoyed she jumped up and ran down the path. The path started up a hill, and as she was nearing the top, Krista heard a monstrous roar. It was unlike anything she had ever heard before. Part of her wanted to run away in fear. Talking a calming breath, she continued over the hill.

Looking down from the top of the hill Krista saw a village that looked like it was out of the history books! And what was worse, there in the middle of the village destroying everything in its path was a monstrous beast. It looked like a wild boar only it walked on two legs, wore cloths of some sort, and it was huge! It was easily taller than the huts in the village. Krista could only watch in horror as the beast picked up a hut and threw it over its shoulder. Sitting where the hut used to be, was a little girl. Without thinking Krista ran as hard and as fast as she could to the girl. Things seemed to blur around her as she moved faster than she thought possible. As if in slow motion the beast's fist came down towards the girl, Krista grabbed the girl and speed two huts over. The ground shook with from the impact of the Boar hitting the ground. Glancing around the hut, Krista was sickened to see that the boar's fist sat where the girl had been seconds ago. The boar looked stunned for a moment than spotted Krista and the girl. It roared and charged after Krista. Still holding the girl in her arms, Krista swung the girl onto her back and took off running. She dodged between the huts, trying to shake the beast. It was no good however, the beast simply destroyed and hut in his way.

"Watashi no emono no musume-kko o torimodosu, to watashi wa saigo no tame ne anata o sukuu kamo shirenai!" It screamed at her.

"Listen bub, I have no idea what you're, saying but I'm not letting you hurt this kid. Leave us ALONE!" Krista yelled over her shoulder. She heard the girl gasp and jumped as hard as she could to the left, avoiding an attack the boar had sent at her. Krista jumped so high that she actually went over and past a hut. Lying on the ground next to where she landed was a sickle. Having no weapon, Krista grabbed it. She turned towards the boar, her body glowing a brilliant fuchsia and she raised the sickle.

"Bad move asshole, attacking when my back was turned." She growled throwing the sickle as hard as she could at the boar. The sickle had taken on her fuchsia glow as it whistled through the air. If not for the reflecting light, Krista would not have been able to follow its flight. Krista watched in horror as the sickle seemed to enter the boar's neck, and continue on through without even causing the boar to pause.

The boar grinned at her and moved to take a step. The movement must have jostled his neck, because before his foot even hit the ground, his head had rolled off his shoulders, a look of shock on its face. Krista sighed happy that the fight was over, but very confused about what had happened. She knelt down and let the girl off her back as the villagers approached them.

"Akuma wa watashitachi ga korejio toraburu o nozomanai, kono maru o hanareu!" one of the elders called to Krista. The girl stepped in front of Krista and glared at the elder.

"Kanojo wa chodo anata ga kanojo de sakebu to, kanojo ga nokoshi juyo aeta dono yo ni, sunde iru anata no subete o sukutta. Anata ga warui otokodesu!" Krista had no idea what the child had said but it seemed to shock the villagers. The little girl grabbed Krista's wrist and stormed away from the village. Once they were out of sight of the villagers, the little girl started to chirp happily at Krista. Krista looked down at the happy child. She had no idea what the child was saying. As they were about to enter the woods Krista spotted the most beautiful creature she had even seen. Convinced that no mortal could be that beautiful, Krista wonder which goddess she stood before. The "goddess" was watching the two of them with a bored expression.

"Rin" Krista was startled by the deep tenor of the voice, this creature, whatever it was, was defiantly male. The child ran over and hugged his leg, chatting at an alarming pace, finally pointing to Krista.

"Anata wa watashi no byoto o sukutta, anata wa nani no onkei o yokyu suru nodesu ka?" he called to her patting the child's head. The child instantly let go and stood beside him.

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you're saying, and I bet you have no idea what I'm saying." Krista lowered her head and sighed. Where was she and why did no one understand English?

"I see now, you are English. You saved the life of my ward. What reward would you ask of me for your service?" he stated coolly Krista's glanced jumped to his. For a moment Krista was stunned, she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"I'd love to learn the language around here." She winced at her statement. The man before her eye's widened slightly at her request.

"It is an odd request, but I will honor it. You will address me as Sesshoumaru-sama. This is Rin-chan. You are in Japan and you will travel with us until you have a grasp of our language." He turned and started to walk away. Rin Followed him. Krista shrugged and followed as well.

"My name is Krista." If he heard her he made no reaction. Rin continued to chirp happily until Sesshoumaru said her name. After that it was a quite trip.

~OOO~

As they stopped for the evening Krista looked around her. "We're sleeping outside?" She asked softly. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"Yes"

"I've never slept outside before, unless you count last night." Krista shook slightly. Rin hugged her legs.

"Nothing will harm you; Rin will take you down to a stream so you can bath."

"Wait … what? Bath in a stream?"

"Would you prefer to stay dirty?" Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow at her.

"This is all so different." Krista muttered as Rin pulled her hand and led her out of camp.

"She's had a pampered life. You should leave her here my lord; she will only slow us down." Jaken called entering the camp. Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken into the air and away from their camp.

~OOO~

"Ohayogozaimasu!" Rin jumped at Krista the next morning Krista yawned, catching the girl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what did she say?" Krista called.

"That is the formal way of saying good morning, it can be shortened down to 'Ohayo' for informal greetings." Sesshoumaru didn't turn to look at her as he explained.

"Ohayo Rin-Chan!" Krista smiled down at the little girl who squealed in delight and hugged her.

"Today we will discuss honorifics."

"Whatever you think is best, Sesshoumaru-sama."

**Author's Note:** Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Here's chapter two! Enjoy! Oh also, about the Japaneses, it's as close to actual Japanese as I can get! Don't worry, as the story progresses, there won't be anymore. (As Krista can understand more, the less will be in Japanese.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha, but if I did that mean puppy would become a pinata!

Two days later, they ran into a little toad named Jaken. He didn't like Krista very well, or at least that's what she assumed from his tone of voice and heated glares. But he was very loyal to Sesshoumaru, even when Sesshoumaru would send the toad flying with one of his kicks. They were setting up camp for the night when Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken.

"Sorera no ki o koete hana no bun'ya ga ari, JAKEN ga a tsu RIN o toru." Sesshoumaru called.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken responded. Rin squealed and ran off, Jaken following at a slower pace. After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru turned to Krista.

"Why do you hide?" He stared into her eyes.

"Hide? I'm not sure what you mean."

"I saw the last of the fight, your speed, agility, strength, and your ability to channel chi; you are not human. Why do you hide as one?" Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened.

"I am human; I'm not even that fast really. I'm not even sure what chi is." Sesshoumaru could detect no lie on her, but he knew she was not human.

"You are not human." Krista only shrugged. She had no idea what he was talking about.

~OOO~

That night as the others slept, Sesshoumaru watched over the camp from a nearby tree. Krista confused him. He had seen her use demon traits to save Rin, but now that on one was in danger, she appeared completely human. Even her smell was human. No human could have moved like she had, or have such accurate aim with a weapon they've never wielded before. She was even picking up Japanese fairly quickly. In a month, she would have full understanding of the language he was sure.

Hearing a soft whimper brought Sesshoumaru's focus back to camp. Nothing was out of place. His eyes traveled slowly over each of his companions. Jaken and Rin's faces were relaxed with sleep; Krista's was scrunched up, as if she was in pain. Sesshoumaru leapt from his tree and knelt beside her. He watched as she whimpered and tossed on her sleep. Odd, her whimper sounded very canine, not human. As he watched her, her features changed slightly. Her hair lightened to a fine silver, much like his own, her smell changed, bring the scent of the fox with it, he could see triangular ears unroll from the top of her head. That's when it clicked, she was a fox demon. Who else could have such mastery over illusions, although it didn't explain why she hid as a human. He could see a faint scar running down one ear. Odd, it was nearly impossible for demons to scar. And she was much too pampered to have been running in the wild, fighting.

Krista bolted upright gasping for breath; Sesshoumaru caught her and looked in her frightened crimson eyes. As he watched, her fox like appearance slowly dissolved into her human self. Krista was shaking in his arms; instinctively he tightened his hold on her.

"You are outside, in a forest with this Sesshoumaru and his traveling companions, Jaken and Rin. You are safe." Sesshoumaru stated softly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Krista slowly stopped shaking as she became aware of her surroundings. Noticing he was holding her, Krista shrugged out of his hold, with a slight blush. Sesshoumaru let his arms fall to his sides, although he didn't move back from her.

"You are Kitsune."

"What?"

"You are Kitsune. Why do you hide as a human?"

"Please don't start that again. Look really I am just a human. What is a kitsune anyway?"

"A fox demon. I saw your ears." Her hands went up to her very human ears.

"What about my ears?" he took a deep breath. All he could smell was confusion, no lies.

"How can you not know what you are?" One eyebrow rose as he stared into her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Really." She tilted her head to the side.

"You will stay with this Sesshoumaru and we will find answers."

"I can't stay. I need to find my way home. I'm not sure how I got here, and I am grateful for all you've done for me, but I _have_ to go home. I have school to finish and my parents will be worried sick." Sesshoumaru frowned at her statement.

"Krista-chan? Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called softly rubbing her eyes. Krista looked over at the little girl.

"Come here Rin." She called in Japanese's. Rin nodded and sat in her lap. Krista hummed softly to her and rocked slowly.

"Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight

The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names

Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies

Don't go away, stay another day

My throat, it asks me to sing

And the pain goes away, like a memory goes away

Ever since childhood, and until the sunrise

To rest, when I find you

Stretch my spine, to tap dance

And the rhyme says, that I'm gonna love you

Open the circle so I can show you

I've only come here to sing

Stretch my spine, to tap dance

And the rhyme says, that I'm gonna love you

Open the circle so I can show you

I've only come here to sing"

Sesshoumaru watched as Krista mothered Rin and sang her to sleep. Her odd lullaby was sung in English, although Rin didn't seem to mind. After watching Krista yawn, Sesshoumaru picked up both Krista and Rin, sitting with his back against a tree. Krista snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his fur wrap around them. He chose not to look too deeply into why this felt so right, so much like sleeping with a mate and his pup. If Jaken had witnessed any events that night, he wisely chose not to comment on it.

~OOO~

Krista and Rin walked hand in hand down the road chatting softly. Rin was eager to help Krista practice the Japanese Sesshoumaru was teaching her. They were passing close to a small stream when Rin squealed and pointed to a girl, who seemed to be in a school uniform.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Krista followed Rin over to the girl. The girl took one look at Krista's torn and ragged looking cloths, cloths obliviously not from this time.

"Oh my gosh! How did you get to this time? Was it the well?" she asked after hugging Rin. Her Japanese perfect. Krista took a breath and tried to keep the conversation in Japanese.

"Well? This time? I'm not sure what you're talking about. About a week ago I wondered off campus and somehow ended up in Japan. I'm still trying to figure that one out. I'm Krista by the way." Krista held out her hand which Kagome shook immediately.

"Oh! Well let me try to explain. I'm Kagome and I'm from the year 2014, I fell down a well at my family's shrine and found myself here, 500 years I the past."

"Wait a second. 500 years in the past? Bloody hell. That explains a bit, like the dirt roads and grass huts, but how did I end up on the other side of the world? Wait you mentioned a well. Do you think I can get home that way?" Krista threw up her hands in frustration. Kagome opened her mouth to answer but another voice started speaking first.

"This clothing is considered decent in your time?" Sesshoumaru's voice made both girls jump. Neither had noticed his approach. Rin ran and hugged his leg.

"Yes." Kagome answered blushing.

"Conservative, I'm not into showing much skin." Krista answered. Sesshoumaru frowned at their answers.

"We will get you more decent Kimonos Krista, when we reach this Sesshoumaru's home."

"Hey! Bitch! What's taking so long?" A voice shouted down to them. Krista looked at Sesshoumaru.

"What is 'Bitch'?" Kagome blushed at Krista's question.

"A female dog. It is not a nice term to call ones female pack mates." Kagome led the others toward a camp that had been set up. A boy with silver hair and pointed ears, glared as soon as he saw them.

"Did you have to bring my bastard brother with you?" He snapped at Kagome.

"What is 'Bastard'?" Krista looked again to Sesshoumaru.

"A term to describe one who does not know his father, Inu Yasha forgets he never met father."

"What did you say Bastard?" the boy growled.

"I guess it's best not to listen to anything he says, unless I want to learn crude language?" Krista looked from the boy to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. Kagome hid a giggle behind her hands.

"What did you just say Bitch?" the boy yelled and got in Krista's face. Quick as lightening, Krista pulled her fist back and punched the boy. He went flying from the clearing. Krista's dark hair had lightened to an almost blonde-ish white when she threw the punch, but now was darkening back to its original color.

"Don't call me a Bitch!" Sesshoumaru watched with amusement as his brother went flying. He made a mental note than fear and sleep were not the only things to bring forth Krista's more demonic traits. Inu Yasha came running fast back towards them, claws extended. Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat before he got anywhere near Krista.

"You will not harm what belongs to this Sesshoumaru. Krista is learning our language and customs. Her question was valid and you will refrain from using vulgarity around this Sesshoumaru's pack." Krista didn't understand half of what he meant, but apparently Sesshoumaru had said something major from the gasps around Kagome's group. Krista looked confusedly around the group. Rin gave Krista a big hug, which Krista returned.

"These two may be at it a while. Rin, Shippo, and I love to dance. Want to join us?" Kagome smiled. Krista nodded and followed Kagome to the other side of the clearing. Kagome took out her I-Pod. "I hope you liked Rio2, the kids love dancing to the sound track."

"It's got awesome music! I hope you don't mind if I burst out in song? …. Well in English anyways. I'm not sure my Japanese is good enough to sing along just yet." Krista and Kagome laughed. Kagome hit play and the four dance and twirled around. True to her word, Krista sang with the song.

"Let's come together, singing love and harmonia

We are so different, but the same inside our hearts

Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya

Open your wings, fly when you hear the call

Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures

Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom

Like lah lah lah hoo hoo

One for the jungle família

Like bah bah bah boo boo

Calling the beautiful creatures

Come this way celebrate

Laugh and dance all the way

Follow me sing along

Lah lah bah bah boom boom

Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures

Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom

Like lah lah lah hoo hoo

One for the jungle família

Like bah bah bah boom boom

Calling the beautiful creatures"

Sesshoumaru stood and watched Krista and Rin dance and sing. He was entranced by their movement and their voices. No matter how many times she told him she couldn't stay, he would make sure he stayed with him.

"Ya know bastard, she's something else. Not many demons can knock me so far. Kagome seems to like her so you can bring her around but don't expect me to share my Ramen with either of ya. Got it?"

"This Sesshoumaru has never needed your permission to _visit_."

**Author's Notes:** REVIEW! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu Yasha, if I did, let's face it, the male demons would have less cloths on.

Krista hummed to herself as she and Rin dance along in front of Sesshoumaru. He watched them as if he was in a daze. "Krista. Rin." Both stopped and looked to him smiling. He turned into the woods away from the path and they followed. Although the ground looked uneven and rough, Krista didn't trip. As they continued the air shimmered around them and a bright palace appeared before them. Rin squealed and ran on ahead. Looking back Krista could clearly see a path to the road.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, a minute ago there was no path in the woods, now there is. What happened?" Krista walked calmly to his side.

"My father enchanted this place. Only those of the house of the moon can see the path at all times. Since you are near the castle, you can see it as well. If you move too far away, it will disappear again." Sesshoumaru led the way to a huge set of double doors. He would have easily been able to fit inside of them in his other form. Although she could see no guards or servants, the palace looked immaculate, no dirty or dust to be seen.

"This will be your room, while we are here. I will bring you decent clothing." Sesshoumaru slid open a door to the most beautiful room Krista had even seen.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is amazing." Slowly walking in Krista looked around.

"If you need anything Rin's room is next to yours. This Sesshoumaru sleeps across the hall." Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. Krista tried not to blush. She had been sleeping with Sesshoumaru almost every night since her nightmare, but it just seemed more intimate now that they were indoors. True to his word Sesshoumaru came back, Jaken following behind carrying a trunk, almost as tall as himself. After setting down the trunk Jaken scurried away.

"Dinner will be in an hour. This Sesshoumaru expects to see you in more suitable clothing."

"Sure, thanks for the change of clothes." Krista smiled brightly and Sesshoumaru turned and left. Krista opened the trunk to find kimonos and obis in every color imaginable. Krista's cheery grin faded away. She only had a vague idea how to get into a kimono. She got up and knocked on Rin's door.

"Rin?" the door slid open and Rin grinned up at her. "Rin, I need your help with something."

~OOO~

Sesshoumaru paced the dining hall. Where were they? He had told both Krista and Rin dinner would be ready in an hour, that was an hour and a half ago. He stopped his pacing and turned as the door slid open. Rin walked in with the biggest grin he had ever seen on her face.

"Sorry we're late Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed before taking her seat. She looked too the door, when Krista still hadn't come in. "Krista! Show Sesshoumaru –sama!" she called. Krista slowly walked into the room. She was wearing a red kimono with white blossoms going down one sleeve. The obi was black and had more of the white blossoms stitched in it. Her hair had been brushed and pulled into a simple knot at the back of her head. Sesshoumaru could only stare at her, she was beautiful.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. We had a little trouble getting me into a kimono." Krista blushed and looked at the floor. Sesshoumaru was at her side in a instant. He gently lifted her face and stared into her eyes.

"It was worth the wait." He answered softly, his eyes turning into a liquid gold the longer he stared into hers. His claws reached behind her and undid her Hair letting it flow freely. Her blush darkened as he led her seat. Both looked up at the sound of dishes clattering to the floor. Jaken stood in the doorway speechless looking at Krista.

"My lord, those colors!"

"That is enough Jaken. Clean up that mess and bring a suitable replacement." Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, did I pick something wrong?"

"Red and white are the colors of the house of the moon. By wearing them in such a way it was you belong to this house."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll go chan-"

"You will sit and eat. After dinner we train." Krista sat open mouth staring at him.

"Train?"

~OOO~

Following there meal Sesshoumaru led the way to the Dojo. Krista stood and looked around the room. She had never seen a dojo before. One minute she was looking around the next, she was slamming into a wall, a hand at her throat. Looking up she saw a very angry Sesshoumaru, his eyes glowing red. He growled down at her. She started to shake, what had she done to earn this? Maybe she should have chosen a different Kimono to wear. Slowly her hair lighted until it was silver white, fox ears unwound from her head, a bushy tail pushed its way out of a small hole in the back of the kimono. Pulling a strained of hair forward so she could see, Sesshoumaru growled down at her.

"You are a silver kitsune. Look." When she continued to shake he pulled her to a mirror and forced her to stand in front of him, his hands on her shoulders preventing her from turning away. "Look!" Krista did look. She was completely confused. Where her reflection should be, there was a demon just as beautiful as Sesshoumaru, shorter in stature, with fizzy ears, wearing her kimono, starting back at her. As her wonder grew, her fear diminished and her form shimmered back into her human form.

"How did you do that?"

"You did _that_. You are not human. Do not forget that. Tomorrow it will be time to practice staying in your demon form."

~OOO~

Krista's Scream woke Sesshoumaru that night. He was in her room before her scream finished. She was sitting up in bed clutching a blanket to her very naked chest. Her hair silver, her tail puffed out to twice its normal size. Sesshoumaru sat next to her and pulled her to his chest. Her growled softly and rubbed circles on her back. He could feel scars up and down her naked back. Krista began to relax into his hold.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru what is in your dream." Krista stiffened at his words. Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly to look in her eyes.

"In my dream I'm a child, smaller than Rin. My mother dresses me in dresses and long coats to hide my tail and hats to hide my ears. She keeps telling me to act like everyone else, and hide what I can do. But I can't and I'm taken away from my mother and tortured." She whispered.

"Whit a knife?"

"Yes, and slips of paper that burned. How did you know?" Sesshoumaru held her tightly against him, growling again.

"You have scars when in your fox form. I do not believe these nightmares are dreams, I believe they are memories." Krista started to shake in Sesshoumaru's hold. "You are safe, this Sesshoumaru will stay with you this night. Rest Krista." Krista blushed as Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall and held her close to his chest. He wrapped not only her blanket around her more securely but also wrapped her in his fur. She snuggled into his chest and was lulled to sleep by his soft growls. Krista never notices his eyes were red.

~OOO~

Rin peeked her head in Krista's room the next morning, only to be meet with the pair of crimson eyes of her lord. In his arms appeared to be Krista. "Sesshoumaru-sama is Krista ill?" Rin asked softly. Sesshoumaru shook his head once. Rin entered the room and sat next to Sesshoumaru. "Can Krista stay with us forever?" She looked innocently up at Sesshoumaru. He nodded once at her. Rin smiled brightly up at him. Before she hugged him. Krista stirred in her sleep and snuggled into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Offspring, go play." Sesshoumaru's beast rumbled softly at Rin, she smiled at the pair and bounced out of the room.

"Sleep mate." Sesshoumaru's beast rumbled down at Krista's sleeping form.

~OOO~

Sesshoumaru stood facing Krista I the dojo. "Think of your dream. Remember it." He called. Krista nodded and began to shake at the memory, her form however remained human. "Remember the feel of the knife, the feel of the paper." He growled at her. His inner beast howled at him, demanding they protect their mate, not force her to relive her torture as a child. Sesshoumaru ignored his beast. Krista closed her eyes an focused on that memory. The air around her shimmered and Sesshoumaru watched her shift into her demon self.

"Feel the air around yourself; remember what it feels like when you drop the human illusion." Sesshoumaru called softly. Krista shook and sweat beaded on her brow. "Now, remain as you are, but let go of that memory." Krista nodded once at him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her tail swayed gently behind her. She took a step, her tail instantly balancing her. She smiled up at Sesshoumaru before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed, reverting back into her human disguise. Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground. His beast growled at him for pushing her too far.

**Author's Notes:** Review please! Let me know if you want to see more of Sesshoumaru's beast!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Not: This has NOT been beta read. please read and review!**

Chapter 4

"Take your demon form."

"No."

"Krista."

"No. I don't want to remember any more. I'm not a demon. It's just a horrible nightmare!" Krista turned away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her before she could make it out of the dojo.

"We are not finished. Your training is not complete."

"Our deal was you would help me learn Japanese. I'm pretty sure I've mastered it; at least the speaking part anyway. You don't owe me anything! I'm finding Kagome and asking her to take me back to my own time."

"No."

"Sesshoumaru-sama move."

"You will stay with this Sesshoumaru."

"Get out of my way, so help me Sesshoumaru-sama." When Sesshoumaru ignored her Krista growled up at him. One of his eyebrows rose as he looked down at her. Her hair was growing lighter; he just had to push her a little more.

"You are not finished training."

"DAMN IT SESSHOUMARU! I just want to go home!" Krista started to shake as she growled up at him. She pulled back her fist and threw a punch at Sesshoumaru. He caught her swing halfway to his face.

"You are not fast enough or strong enough to defeat this Sesshoumaru. Your training is incomplete." Sesshoumaru smirked down at her enraged expression. All of her demon traits now visible. "You must best me, if you wish to leave." Sesshoumaru let go of her fist. Krista swung again and again at him. Each time he caught her fist with a tsk. By the time she was breathing hard, she had been in her demon from nearly four times as long as he yet seen her in that from.

"I'm leaving here." She panted at him.

"You are barely standing."

"So you say." Krista dove at Sesshoumaru, tackling him around his middle. Sesshoumaru, not prepared for that type of attack fell back. As soon as his back hit the floor he flipped them over so Krista was pinned beneath him. She thunked her head on the floor and closed her eyes as she tried to draw in breath.

"Almost … had you." her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Perhaps. But you will not catch this Sesshoumaru unaware again."

"Perhaps." Krista laughed softly. She made no move to get out from Sesshoumaru, she had no energy left. Sesshoumaru slowly got off her and lifted her into his arms. Krista mumbled something softly as she fought against sleep. Sesshoumaru wrap his fur around her.

"Rest now Krista. We will train more in the morning."

~OOO~

Krista felt warm and safe as she came to. She snuggled deeper into the fuzzy thing surrounding her and sighed in contentment. A male chuckle had her spring up. She looked into a pair of molten gold eyes that bled red. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked softly. Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck and growled softly; Krista froze. What was Sesshoumaru doing? He had never acted like this before .Fear trickled into her scent.

"Fear?" the deep rumble reminded her of Sesshoumaru's voice, but it was much too deep. She started to shake in his hold, her scent becoming nothing but fear. Sesshoumaru stop nuzzling her neck and looked into her pale face. He frowned down at her; his eyes returned to their normal golden color.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru-sama?" Krista squeaked. He held her tightly.

"You are safe. Do not fear this Sesshoumaru, or his beast."

"Beast?"

"All demons have an inner feral side. It is the voice of our inner self, strip away what society demands us to be, what civility we learn, what politics we use when interacting with others, that is our beast. It is part of who we are. Have you never heard a little voice in the back of your head when you need to make important decision or when your emotions are running high?" Krista thought for a moment.

"No. I can't remember ever hearing a voice. But then again, in my world hearing disembodied voices is a bad thing so I might have trained myself not to hear it."

"Once you can move freely in your demon form, we will work on setting your beast free. It is dangerous to cage one's beast."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry I reacted poorly to your beast." Sesshoumaru nodded; his beast purred at her apology.

~OOO~

Sesshoumaru watched from his balcony as Rin and Krista ran around the garden. Krista apparently knew the game 'tag' that Kagome had taught his daughter. He watched as they laughed and fell together in a heap. Taking a small leap, he landed behind them and shifted into his feral form. As quietly as he could in that form, he snuck up to the two of them and put his nose an inch from their heads.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin squealed and jumped at his muzzle. Krista stared in horror at the giant dog's head inches from her face. Sesshoumaru poked Krista with his nose and huffed at her. Rin ran at Krista and pulled her to Sesshoumaru's muzzle.

"Isn't Sesshoumaru fuzzy?" Rin bounced around Krista. Slowly Krista raised her hand and stroked Sesshoumaru's fur.

"Yes Rin, he's very soft."

"Sesshoumaru is really fast too!"

"Wh-what?"

"Climb on!" Krista looked into Sesshoumaru's large eyes, he simply rose one eyebrow at her.

"Ok, you two win." Krista climbed onto Sesshoumaru's back, pulling Rin with her. As soon as they were settled, Sesshoumaru took off. The woods around them blurred into greens and browns and before she knew it, Krista was staring out at the ocean. "Oh wow" she breathed. Rin giggled in her lap. She was still staring in wonder as the sun began to set. Rin and Krista watched until the sun had completely set and Sesshoumaru started the run home. By the time they got there, Rin was asleep in Krista's arms. Krista slowly slid from Sesshoumaru's back.

"That was amazing Sesshoumaru-sama." Krista smiled at him and watched in wonder as his form shifted back into his more human appearance. She blushed and turned at his nudity.

"Some-day you will be able to take a feral form as well." Sesshoumaru strode past Krista and into the castle. She peeked at his back as he entered the castle.

~OOO~

Krista was eating breakfast with Rin and Sesshoumaru when Jaken bound into the dining room. "LORD SESSHOUMARU!" It was the first time she had eaten with them as her demon self.

"Jaken"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your half-brother and his pack are here. They wish to meet with you." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Show them in." a few quiet minutes past before Krista could hear angry voices coming down the hall.

"Move it toad! We haven't got all day!" Jaken, who had gained a few new lumps since his last entrance into the dining room, open the door and ushered Inu Yasha in.

"Jaken what happened to you?" Krista asked softly. Inu Yasha looked sharply at her, his nose twitching, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Damn toad was taking too long." Growled Inu Yasha. Krista growled at Inu Yasha, but stopped when Sesshoumaru put his hand on her arm.

"Inu Yasha, you will refrain from attacking any and all under the protection of this Sesshoumaru, while in his residence."

"Whatever bastard. Look we're just here cause the fight with Naruka will be happening soon. Kagome thought you might like to be a part of it." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and nodded.

"This Sesshoumaru will join in your fight. Would your pack like to join us for breakfast?"

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for your hospitality." Kagome bowed to the demon Lord. Shippo bound over to Krista.

"KRISTA! You're a kitsune! Why didn't you tell me?" He jumped on Krista's should. She looked startled at him.

"It's a long story Shippo."

"Does it explain why your ear's scared?"

"Shippo!" Kagome grabbed Shippo off Krista's shoulder. "Sorry Krista. That was incredibly rude Shippo."

"It's fine Kagome. Yes Shippo, it does explain my scars too. How about we wait until you're a little older to tell you, Ok?" She smiled softly at Shippo. He huffed and pouted.

"So you're a kitsune?" Kagome sat beside Krista.

"Yep."

"I guess that explains what my bastard brother was doing carting you around. What about you brat? Are you a demon in disguise too?" Inu Yasha snapped.

"INU YASHA SIT! Please ignore him. He's been a grump since we convinced him to come and ask Sesshoumaru-sama for help." Kagome blushed.

"Kagome, why don't we take the kids out to the gardens to play, I'm sure the brothers need some … um … bonding time." Krista smiled down at Rin and led her from the room. Kagome and Shippo following close behind.

"So Inu Yasha, Was there something you were trying to say about this Sesshoumaru's pack?"

~OOO~

Krista walked into the dojo, it was her normal time for lessons with Sesshoumaru, she wasn't expecting anyone else in there. A body flying past her face had her jumping back, looking around. Inu Yasha hit a wall leaving a decent sized creator, Sesshoumaru stood on the other side of the dojo, looking pristine.

"Would you like me to come back later Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No Krista, I believe my brother and I were finished here." Krista nodded and launched herself at Sesshoumaru. A second before she would have hit him, she disappeared, reappearing above him. He caught her as she was about to land on him.

"Closer, but still not fast enough." He let her drop to the floor.

"We'll see Fluffy!"

"Fluffy?" Sesshoumaru rose one eye brow at her.

"Alright, Fluffy-sama then." She smirked and disappeared from the floor. Sesshoumaru waited, but no attack came. He turned slowly eyeing every space of the dojo. A kick came sailing out of the air, smacking his check and sent him tumbling a few steps to the side.

"I got you! I GOT YOU!" Krista stood a few feet away and was bouncing up and down. Sesshoumaru smirked and growled playfully at her.

"Yes but I'm not down yet, fox." He jumped at her and she ran. The next hour was spent with Krista laughing and running from Sesshoumaru. As Sesshoumaru rounded a corner, Krista launched herself at him; he caught her bridal style while she laughed.

"We should be training." He growled playfully.

"I thought we were working on my speed, Fluffy-sama!" Krista smiled brightly. _'Lick our alpha'_ a soft voice whispered to Krista. She jumped and looked around. Sesshoumaru was on alert wonder what had spooked her.

"Did you hear that?" Krista asked softly.

"What did you hear?"

"A small voice it said 'lick our alpha'." Sesshoumaru laughed. Krista looked up at him startled.

"Krista that was your beast." Krista blinked a few times at Sesshoumaru. She seemed to be listening intently to something. Her face grew red.

"My beast is a pervert." Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck and began walking towards their bedrooms.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to hear details."

"Not a chance. If I start giving you details, you'll never let me go home." Sesshoumaru chuckled. Krista blushed when they walked past her room and went straight into Sesshoumaru's.

"Um Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked softly. He looked down at her, his eyes bleeding red. "Oh um... hi Sesshoumaru's beast." Krista nibbled her lip a little nervously. He eyed the movement. With slow casual movements his head leaned down and he kissed Krista. Without warning, Krista's beast surged forward and began to respond hungrily to Sesshoumaru's kiss.

~OOO~

Krista had the most unusual dream. She and Sesshoumaru had spent the entire night have wild passionate sex. It had to be a dream because the edges of the memories were fuzzy, and the colors were off, like looking at something threw a dirty old window. She shifted slowly and yawned. Dream or no, it had been wonderful. Her hand brushed a hard, naked, male chest. An amused male chuckle had her jumping from the bed and spinning to stare at the beds other occupant.

"Good morning. Are you well?" Sesshoumaru purred at Krista. She blinked at him for a moment. His chest was naked but she couldn't see if the rest of him was; it was under a sheet. Krista looked down at her own nudity and blushed jumping back to the bed and under the sheet. She lay with her back facing him.

"How much do you remember?" Sesshoumaru ran his hand up and down her side.

"I'm not sure, everything, I guess. It's just, kind of fuzzy."

"Things seem hazy, like looking threw a mist?"

"Yes that's it exactly."

"Your beast was in control. Those are the memories of what your beast did. What our beasts did." Sesshoumaru kissed the side of her neck. He had been able to hold his beast back enough so that he didn't mark her, but he could not stop it from taking her virginity. Krista shivered at the contact.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, close your eyes please." Sesshoumaru frowned at the formality.

"This Sesshoumaru has already seen you nude and you will drop the 'Sama' after this one's name." Krista was stunned for a moment.

"Are you sure?" instead of answered her Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck and lay soft kisses down It and on to her shoulder. Krista laughed a little nervously.

"Yeah I guess after last night it seems a little silly to be so formal." Krista got up, taking the sheet with her. She looked at her shredded kimono and sighed. She had never taken the 'walk of shame' and walked backed to her room in a sheet before. Just as she was about to head to the door, Sesshoumaru's Haori dropped onto her shoulders. Krista looked up as Sesshoumaru pulled the sheet away and tied the Haori shut.

"No one except this Sesshoumaru will look upon you in an undressed state." Krista blushed and hurried from the room. After their night together, it seemed as if Krista couldn't hold her human illusion for long, her demon self was out of hiding.

~OOO~

The next week was awkward between Sesshoumaru and Krista, much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure. They had begun traveling with Inu Yasha's group in search of Naruku. Every night, much to Krista's embracement, Sesshoumaru would pull her into a tree and set her in his lap to sleep. This behavior did not go unnoticed by the group. Miroku made comments until a look from Sesshoumaru had him pale and green. Sango and Kagome would blush along with Krista. Inu Yasha was snide and crude, most of his more vulgar comments went over Krista's head and she choose not to ask what he was talking about. Inu Yasha only survived because Rin had stayed at the castle with Jaken, and wouldn't be able to hear him. Sesshoumaru was growing edgy at Krista's shyness. He wanted to freely give his mate affection and receive such affections in return. On the eighth day after leaving his castle, the group ran into the wolves.

"There's my woman!" Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand. Krista stood a little behind Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga, I'm not your woman." Kagome sighed.

"Get your paws off Kagome!" Inu Yasha growled. Kouga turned to Inu Yasha and noticed Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm surprised you can stand to travel with this mutt. And who is this pretty little vixen behind you?" With his speed Kouga was behind Sesshoumaru hold Krista's hands.

"Sesshoumaru?" Krista called leaning away from the wolf. Sesshoumaru growled down at the wolf. He let go of Krista instantly.

"Apologies my Lord." Kouga bowed to Sesshoumaru and stepped slowly away.

"So what brings you out here Kouga?" Kagome asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"I heard you were forming a band against Nuraku, I want in."

"Get lost flea-bag, we don't need you."

"Thank you for your support Kouga! We would be honor if you helped." Kagome smiled brightly.

"Woman I just said no!" Inu Yasha growled. He continued to holler, as the group ignored him. Krista cocked her head to the side. She tugged on Sesshoumaru's sleeve. He leaned his head down to her.

"I just noticed, doesn't it seem like Kagome is the Alpha of Inu Yasha's pack?" she whispered softly in his ear with a little giggle. Sesshoumaru nodded sagely at her, secretly delighted that she seemed to be relaxing around him again. Kouga and Inu Yasha turned to look at her. Kouga began to snicker.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" growled Inu Yasha stalking toward Krista. Krista tilted her head and looked at Inu Yasha, clearly unafraid. Sesshoumaru watched Inu Yasha warily; if he needed to he would intervene.

"It was merely an observation. I _am_ trying to understand Inu hierarchy which is why this is all a little silly."

"WOAMN! Iron Reaver -" Inu Yasha raised his claws and ran at Krista, but before he could strike, she was gone. He stopped and looked around confused. He never saw the kick coming at his head. Sesshoumaru grinned when Inu Yasha went flying into a tree.

"Brother, you were _asked_ to refrain from attacking those under this one's protection. Perhaps now you know why. Krista has been training with this one for months." Krista bound over to Sesshoumaru and kissed his cheek. Sesshoumaru purred down at the little vixen.

"I finally won a fight! Did you see?" Her excitement was contagious and soon Kagome and Krista were happily babbling back and forth about heroines none of the others had ever heard of.

~OOO~

Nuraku hit in the night, while they were sleeping. Hundreds of demons descend upon them. Sesshoumaru made sure Krista stayed by his side when the battle began. She may not have beaten him yet, but she was quickly becoming his equal. Fighting side by side, they helped to clear a path so Kagome could fire a sacred arrow into Nuraku. The dawn was just breaking as Nuraku turned to dust. Carefully going over the remains, everyone searched for Nuraku's half of the jewel. Krista seeing something sparkling on the ground picked it up and headed over to Kagome. Sesshoumaru watched her, planning how he would mark her that night.

"Kagome, is this what you were looking for?" Krista held out the darken jewel.

"YES! Thanks Krista!" as soon as Kagome touched the jewel; it turned a brilliant shade of pink. Bringing out her own half she brought the two halves together. There was a blinding flash as the jewel merge together, finally becoming whole again. When they could see again, Kagome, Krista, and the Jewel were gone. Sesshoumaru eyes bleed red and he let out a rage filled roar so loud creatures for miles coward in fear.

"Take me to the well." He growled at Inu Yasha. For once Inu Yasha kept his mouth shut leading the way. Try as they might though, neither Sesshoumaru nor Inu Yasha could get through.


End file.
